Deadly Obsessions
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: Welcome to Monroeville. Here, the lowest of all human waste is shipped when their parents reach a breaking point. Good teenagers, who have slipped away from what’s right and what’s defined as “normal" FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! complete AU contains yaoi and yur
1. Raven x Jinx

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Couples: **

Robin x Starfire

Raven x Cyborg

Beast Boy x Jinx

Blackfire x Bee yes, that means girl-on-girl

Speedy x Aqualad yes, that means boy-on-boy

**Themes:** substance abuse, drug abuse, self-infliction, and teen sex

**Rating: **M

**Reasons: **language, sexual situations, sex scenes, and controversial themes

**Summary:** Welcome to Monroeville. Here, the lowest of all human waste is shipped when their parents reach a breaking point. Good teenagers, who have slipped away from what's right and what's defined as "normal", The Drug addicts, Eating disorders, Cutting, EVERYTHING. But, what happens when the inmates help each other more then the doctors ever could? Complete AU. Contains illicit hentai, yaoi and yuri

**Notes:** I hope you guys like this fic, it kinda just came to me, along with the line "her wrists burned so beautifully" so, hopefully I will finish this fic and get to use that line…

**Disclaimer:** I no own you no sue

**Reviews/Flames:** Reviewsloved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the couples I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill, to be used to heat my bedroom. My fanfiction mascot seems to think that I'm trying to turn her into a Popsicle.

**Remarks: **_none yet, who will be the first? _

The Story Begins…

**Rachel Roth aka Raven **

I held the failed test in my hands, while trying to figure out how to hide this from the Parental Units. I sat in the back seat of the bright yellow school bus, while waiting for my stop. Trigun Male Parental Unit wouldn't let me get my license; apparently, if I was given too much freedom I would run off. At least he finally caught on to how much I hate it there. Mo the thin bus driver stopped at my house, while calling back to me.

"Ray-of-Sunshine, you're home!" I rolled my eyes playfully while gathering my black HIM messenger bag. I walked through the aisle, while waving good-bye to Mo.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, I looked up to the house my Male Parental Unit's company bought. It was huge. A mansion by all standards. Huge white pillars and a rolling green landscape. I hated it. It was unnecessary and was the reasons that the peasants revolted in the olden days. I checked the garage, Male Parental Unit's car was missing and so was Arella's fancy new convertible. Home alone. What a shocking and new experience. So, I was a little bitter about all of this shit. Who wouldn't be? Trigun's an owner of a Fortune 500 company, closet alcoholic and child beater. Arella sits back and lets it all happen. She doesn't work and she spends her days shopping for meaningless items that just fill our basement. I opened the front door, greeted with the familiar loneliness. I tossed my book bag on the white marble floor, while going to my bedroom.

It was the shining ray of gothic hope in my pitiful existence. I know, I know, the whole poor little rich girl thing is over played. But it was pretty true. I locked the door, while lifting my mattress. The day had sucked. I hated everything and just felt…numb. Nothing my only friend couldn't fix. There, lying under my fingertips was Arella's favorite Exacto knife. I pulled off my baggy bondage pants while sitting on the black and purple sheets of my bed.

There they were.

All of my scars. Crisscrossing over my pale legs. My thighs were the easiest place to hide them. I never wore skirts, I never wore shorts. I ran my hands over the cuts; looking at the twisted battlefield, I created myself. The first time I tried it, it was an accident. I was cooking in the kitchen, when my knife cut on arm. Out of instinct, I put the wound to my mouth, but I felt the sensation taking over me. It felt amazing. Later that night, Trigun punched me in the face for burning his food. I went to my room and tried again. I never went deep enough to die. Just enough to feel normal.

Better.

Happy.

No one could know.

They would ship me off to the loony bin in a straight jacket.

I pressed the blade against my thigh, while trying to catch my breath. I exhaled as the knife went through. I was on the ceiling. Looking down at some purple haired girl with pale skin and Goth clothes. A girl who hated herself, who hid bruises and lied about broken bones.

"I fell down the steps"

"I walked into a wall"

So many lies that filled this crazy girls head. She was as much of me as I was Rachel Roth. The skin burned and stinged as I was forced back to my own body. That would be enough to get me through the day. Enough to make life tolerable. I laid back onto the soft sheets, while gasping for air. It was my drug of choice and it was what kept me alive. It felt like hours passed by, as I sat back up. Used a blood stained rag to wipe off the blade and put it back.

I wiped off my leg next, while watching the blood bubble and clot. It was almost fun to watch. I wiped it away. Not paying attention to the world around me. The opened door, the six-foot tall man standing at the door. He slammed my door close as I jumped into the air. He saw it. He watched me cut myself.

"Fa-Father…" I tried to pull on my pants, as he rushed towards me. Out of instinct, I covered my face; he took the knife and started to run it all over my body.

Cutting my arms and legs

He ripped off my shirt while smiling. I was terrified. Standing there exposed, partially naked and cowering in fear. He ran the blade around my breasts while sitting on top of me. I tried to scream, but nothing came to my mouth. Tears ran down my cheeks as I begged him to stop. I pleaded, offered everything I had.

Money.

Obedience.

Silence.

_Anything!_

He continued to cut me up. Calling me an ungrateful whore. Telling me to tell him how much I liked this. I cried, while begging him to stop. I couldn't feel anything any more. I was limp and I could feel the dark storm of unconsciousness slip over me. I could feel the weight lifted off my legs, as the door opened and closed again. I fell asleep, while trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

When I woke up, I was laying in a white bathtub with water up to my neck. Some pure white room and I was completely naked. It was the first time that I could see all of the damage that Trigun did. I looked like that Princess Chick from Thirteen Ghosts. Cuts everywhere. I thought that if I moved too much, they would open up and I would bleed to death. Hell, at this moment it was tempting. Trigun tried to kill me and Arella wouldn't care either way. Hell, she would be able to buy a new outfit for my funeral. I decided that maybe death wouldn't be so bad, as I tried to move, before I realized I wasn't alone. I saw this plump older woman in a tacky dress with a lace apron sitting on a stool watching me.

"Hello dearest…" I tried to cover myself up, what a creeper!

"Where am I?" my voice was rough, probably from all of the screaming and crying I did back at the house.

"Why, you're at your new home, because you've been such a naughty, naughty teenager. Your dear sweet mother and father brought you here to get better." You've got to be kidding me? Who would describe Trigun as sweet? The man could kill an infant and it wouldn't bother him. I tried to get out of the tub, as the woman handed me a white fuzzy towel. "Welcome to Monroeville, Rachel. We have some very simple rules for you to follow. No falling into bad habits or there will be repercussions. Your lovely parents gave us your clothes; you get five pairs of pants or skirts, five shirts and two pairs of shoes. Under garments must be tasteful, no jewelry, and I would like for you to consider dying your hair a normal color." I splashed her slightly, while wrapping the towel around my chest.

"I'm not dying my hair, and don't call me Rachel." When I was younger, before everything went bad, Mom used to call me Raven. I was her little dark bird. "I'm Raven." She looked at me oddly, while sighing.

"Well then, Raven. I'll show you to your room." She gathered my clothes while leading me to the room down the hall. "This is the bathroom, it is to be shared with every other member of the Monroeville Family." I followed her, while passing two other bedrooms. There were no doors, and the inmates were lounging about. "My name is Mae, but you are to call me Mother Mae Eye. Until you are better and able to live in normal and healthy life, I am your new Mommy." I glared at the back of her head, while at least grateful that there were no males to see me in a half-naked state. "You will have a roommate by the end of the day. Her name is Nicole Diaz."

"Joy…" I walked into the last room, while looking around. It was a bright pink room; at the far corner was a bunk bed with white and pink-stripped sheets. There were two dressers and a desk.

Nothing else.

It was like a prison cell.

"Well dear, you can get settled, there is a schedule on your bed. Meals are at seven, two and seven. You're expected to be at each meal. Any questions?" before I could pose any, she left the room.

This sucked.

**Nicole Diaz aka Jinx**

I was very… young when I discovered my sexuality. My body was a temple and I could get who ever I wanted to get on their knees and pray. It was a rush. Being twelve and knowing that I could…seduce anyone I wanted. Get anything I wanted from it.

Money.

Shoes.

Clothes.

Books.

Make-up.

I was a woman possessed. By the time, I was fourteen; I had slept with every male at my school. Some of my teachers were even under my –for lack of a better term- under my belt. This is where the story starts. One day, after school when I was sixteen. So, I was in my usual position, laying on my back with my current boy-toy slamming into me. He wasn't that great, so I spent my time counting the number of tiles on my ceiling.

Four.

Five.

Six.

He was moaning and groaning in my ear, "Oh, _oh Nikky,_" I rolled my eyes he was such a whiner. He slid in and out, as I faked an orgasm. Might as well at least make him think he was doing something right. God. This sucked. "Oh, oh, Nikky, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" I grabbed his hips and shoved him down into me as deep as I could. His cum spilled into me as I truly moaned. He fell onto my chest. His heavy breath against my tanned skin.

"NICOLE MARIA DIAZ!" I looked over, seeing my father standing in my doorway. Oh, did I forget to lock the door again? Silly me. I pushed the guy off me, while watching the male…uh…what'shisface… whatever. Putting his jeans back on and begging my father for forgiveness. I just sat there. Waiting for a lecture or another scream match. My father threw a bright bubblegum pink robe at me, as he called for my mother to come to my room. Did that bitch really need to get involved? I laid back on my bed, while feeling What'shisface grab my hand. Telling me how much he loved me, and how he'll make an honest woman out of me. Fat chance. I took my hand back while pushing him out the open window behind him.

Good thing we were on the first floor.

My parents came in the room and started screaming. About self-respect and dignity and where the hell the guy went. I just sat there, while pretending that I was paying attention. I truly didn't care about what they thought. My father got into my face, and asked if I was satisfied with myself. I licked my lips, "I'm _very _satisfied with myself. Probably more if you didn't walk in." my mom started to cry, as my father just got mad. He pointed to the door, as he screamed that I wasn't welcomed in **his** house.

It's. About. Time. I've been dying to get out of his house. Start on my own. Be my own person. Fuck anyone I want and do whatever I want. He gave me ten minutes to pack up my shit and get out. I was still in my bright pink robe. Like I cared. All of my panties, skirts, skimpy shirts and make-up fit into one bag as I put on my favorite pair of black and purple boots. I walked out the front door, while leaving him forever. Mom was destroying all of my baby pictures, and my father turned to the whiskey… again.

So I wandered around, found my partially naked beau partially covered in rose bush thorns. My bad. He called me a crazy whore, but a fun ride. I slept on park benches the first night, but then I met up with Brother Blood. He was, the greatest guy I ever met. He knew how to keep a girl happy. So big and hard. But anyway. He became my pimp. I got to do what I liked all…day…long. With as many guys as I wanted and hell, even got paid! I never had to worry about money again. Sure, if I spoke out of turn, or did something wrong with a customer Brother Blood would punish me. Not that I didn't enjoy that too. I was a masochist slut. And I loved it.

Countless men made me their bitch. Countless women made me their master.

It was great. I shared an apartment with one of my new sisters and Brother Blood. We were his favorites. He loved making us scream in pleasure and pain every night. Life was great. I spent months being a whore. I spent most of my days with my sisters, and the rest of the day fucking men and women. I got good money, felt some great sex. They decided that Nicole Diaz didn't fit me. I couldn't agree more. Brother Blood gave me a new name, something that fit the Little Mistake that I was. I became Jinx. I dyed my caramel brown hair bright pink and started wearing pink-cat eye contacts. My Hispanic skin tone grew pale, considering I stayed up all night and slept all day. By winter, I was pale and a mistress of the dark. It was pretty cool.

One night in December, I was working my usual corner, wearing a black and pink plaid skirt, a black button up shirt, a pink tie and a pair of fishnet stockings with some Mary Janes. Freezing my Puerto Rican ass off, and trying to go for the good schoolgirl – gone bad look. I sucked on a lollypop while seeing a familiar car pull up. Expensive Mercedes Benz in airbrush silver. The car stopped in front of me, as I leaned down to the window, careful to show off my ass to the guy coming up behind me. The dark tinted window rolled down slightly, as I took the candy from my mouth.

"How much?" I knew that voice. I put the lollypop against my lips, while running my tongue around it. I could hear him groan, as I leaned down closer to the slightly opened window,

"More then you can afford… Daddy." The window went down further as his hand left his hard cock.

"Nicole?" I smiled while putting the lollypop in my mouth. He got out of the car while yanking up his pants, while grabbing my arm. Brother Blood came from the shadows, while watching the situation.

"Blood, help me!" I screamed trying to run towards my new family, I didn't want to go with him. I _refused_ to go home. This was where I belonged now! Brother Blood ran a hand over his graying facial hair, as he looked at me slightly confused,

"Have we met, Little Girl?" I was…shocked…to say the least. I thought he was going to always protect me! He promised to never make me go home. My dad forced me into the car, as he locked the doors. I wanted to kill him. I sulked against the faux leather, while crossing my arms across my humble chest. I was going to offer him sex, but…incest was creepy. The car ride home, was silent. He stared straight ahead, as I tried to plan my escape. Fuck Blood, I didn't need him. I could find a new Daddy. A new protector who actually cared about me. When we got to the house, Mom was waiting outside; she looked like a cut out from a 1950's homemaker's catalogue. A laced apron, her hair slightly curled and her make up done perfectly. I wanted to hit her. She clapped her hands together, as her mascara running down her cheeks as she hugged me.

"My baby! We've missed you so much!" she looked over my new eyes, my pale skin, my pink hair; I could see the disapproval in her eyes. I could tell that she wanted to scream at me. But, us considering we were outside and the neighbors were so close, I knew she would never risk it. For Mom, she only cared about what the neighbors thought. She longed for their opinion and craved their approval.

The three of us walked into the house, I was exhausted so Mom made me go to bed. There were iron bars on the windows and a lock on the outside. I was a prisoner in my own house. I crashed on the bed, while trying to remember that tiny ass guy who started all of this trouble. I could hear Dad made a phone call and next thing I knew, some large guys were picking me up from my bed and tossing me into the back seat of some police type car. By the time, I could realize where I was, or hell, even where I was _going._ The car stopped and I saw a large white building. Iron fences all around and some nice looking trees.

Where.

The.

Fuck.

Was.

I?

I wanted to run away, before I felt the handcuffs around my wrists. Bastards. Probably knew what I was planning. The two men got out of the front seat, and lead the way. One in front of me, and one behind me. The front gate said "Monroeville". What the hell was this? Where did they send me? Bicep-Man Number 1 opened the door for us, as I saw thee happiest, perkiest and lamest person I've ever seen in my life.

"Hello dearest, I'm Mae. You can call me Mother Mae Eye. I run this place." She was a chubby woman in an old fashioned dress. I wanted to gag on the spot. Bicep-Man Number 2 tossed a pink and black duffle bag at my feet. Mother opened it, while checking my possessions. She was going through MY. SHIT. "Well, it seems that everything is in order, Dearest. You get five pairs of pants or skirts, five shirts and two pairs of shoes. Under garments must be tasteful, no jewelry, and I would like for you to consider dying your hair a normal color." I looked up at this crazy bitch while sticking my tongue out and pulling down my left eyelid. "Here is your room assignment, your roommate should be there now."

Roommate?

Fuck my life.

I was lead by Bicep-Man Numbers One and Two to my room. We passed some other rooms, as I rated each of them on the Jinx Scale of Hotness. A few of the girls here made it to about a six or a seven. If there were some guys? Well, this place would be like a mini vacation.

"Right in here, Nicole." Bicep-Man Number Two pointed to the room, as I put my hands on his strong arms, looked up to him, with my pouty lips and awesome cat-eyes.

"Call me Jinx." He grunted as I walked into the room. Bicep-Man Number One brought my bag into the room as I was face to face with my new roommate. She was small. Almost like a little kid. Her hair was short, cut in a downward almost Rihanna cut and dyed purple. Nice color. She was paler then I am, and wore a white fuzzy towel. "You in for nympho issues too?" I laughed while seeing her cheeks so pink. I sat down on the top bunk, while watching her take off the towel.

Jinx Scale of Hotness Rating: 8.7 out of 10

I watched her drop the towel, while seeing the open wounds all over her pale body. "You're a cutter?" I asked, trying to imagine how someone could do that much physical damage to herself.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm here, cause I'm a slut who loves sex." The other girl pulled on her clothes, a pair of baggy TRIPP pants and a purple short-sleeved shirt. Her clothes were amazing! "I think I've found a new way to double my wardrobe while I'm here."

"I'm Raven."

"I'm Jinx."

That's how I first met my roommate Raven. We spent the whole afternoon unpacking and talking. I told her about being bisexual and she told me how her father did most of the damage I saw earlier.

That's how we got started in Monroeville.

Chapter one is complete!

**I know that the ending sucks. But I couldn't think of any better way to finish it. **

**So this is the first of like six prologue chapters **

**Followed by the actual fic **

**Dedication: Kathryn for putting up with me bouncing back and forth while talking to you. I love you **

**Damian for being my Real-Life Jinx **

**Yay! **

**So review if you like it, or have an idea for a future chapter. **

**xoxo, **

**Jenn **


	2. Beast Boy x Cyborg

**Chapter Two**

**Notes:** so, the first like 6 chapters will be dedicated to the back stories. Then there will be more about Monroeville.

If you would want a picture of how we're depicting the Titans, or Monroeville, just ask in a review and we'll put it on DeviantArt/Photobucket for ya'

I'm not sure how well this chapter will turn out. I have almost no inspiration for the Beast Boy part of it. Sorry to all of his fan girls/guys out there!

**Disclaimer:** According to Damian, the sex-ified fiend, I don't own the Teen Titans, but apparently I have all rights to Monroeville and this plot line. :Shibby dance for me:

**Reviews/Flames:** Reviews loved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the couples I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill, will be used to heat my bedroom. My fanfiction mascot seems to think that I'm trying to turn her into a Popsicle.

**Remarks: AlsoSprachOdin – **thanks for the first review! In the states you become an adult at the age of 18, until then parents can do what they want if it for the best interest of the child. As for the 6's or 7's thing, I didn't actually check with my Damian who is a Jinx despite the whole penis thing about his rating on this whole chicks thing. But, yeah it should have been like 8's and 9's. The building for Monroeville is rather large. There are three levels. It is set in San Francisco where the tower is in the series. I do have these really rough sketches in my one notebook, so if you want them I could upload them.

**The Story Begins… **

**Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy**

You know those cheesy montages when someone is drunk as all hell? Where it's really fast with neon lights, naked women and kegs of beer. In the background its crappy techno music and the main character cannot remember anything afterwards?

Yeah, that was my entire preteen and teen life.

I loved partying, hanging out with my friends and dancing with some super hot babe. I would wake up the next morning, my bed inhabited by some random chick and a couple bottles of whatever we poured down our throats. She would turn over in my bed, and I would try to find something to get rid of this hangover. So I would pick up a bottle of whatever I could find, there was this old myth that if you could stomach whatever you drank the night before, you'd be fine.

That's how I spent my last morning of freedom. Waking up next to What'sherface, a petite blonde she took all the blankets. I chugged some of the vodka, while trying to wake up. What'sherface got out of my bed, while pulling on some clothes.

"See ya at school Beast Boy." She winked at me, as I laid back in my bed, nursing the bottle slightly. It was the only thing that kept me that happy and fun life of the party. So what if I was smashed half the time? I was fun to be around. I had a ton of friends, half of them trashed my house and someone even puked in the piano…but they were my friends. I got out of bed, while making myself decent. A pair of forest green hemp boxers as I checked myself in the mirror. Dyed green hair, slightly spiked in the front, I looked a little pale, but still as olive as ever. I was kinda little; wiry muscles but strong nonetheless. Once I was decent, I opened the heavy mahogany door. There was a group of colorful rubber bands around the outside handle, the universal signal that I had a lady in the room. The expensive, puke stained carpet felt odd under my bare feet, as I stepped over piles of bottles and empty cups.

I looked over the balcony, while looking down to my living room. Half of the school was passed out on the furniture and floor. The music had long since been turned off, and I held in a slight laugh. Not a bad party for a Friday night, the police were only called twice and no one jumped off the roof again to make the world's largest canon ball splash into the pool. Now, to get ready for work. I went back into my room, while getting dressed. Baggy camouflage pants and a light blue PETA shirt. The party animal with a soft spot.

Party animal.

Beast Boy.

I got the nickname last year, when I got shit-faced drunk and had a five some with the head cheerleader, her twin sister, a teacher and a police officer. I was a beast in the sack. I liked my nickname, hell it was better then Garfield.

Yes. The sad truth. The party king of Titans High was named after a morbidly obese pussy.

I pulled out my cell phone, while calling the cleaning service. Speed dial 2.

I could hear a groan in the background as I gave them my address. This was a biweekly thing. We partied Friday and Saturday, then spent Sunday doing whatever we had to do. Me? My Sundays were dedicated to keeping my buzz going and trying to pass my junior year of High School. It wasn't looking so good. I've been busted twice for coming to school drunk. One more time and I can kiss the hallowed halls of Titans High: Home of the Fightin' Titan, good-bye. Of course dear old Mom and Dad never cared enough to even notice I was suspended. They just went out on business trips, came home, went to work and left again. if I ever saw them it would be amazing. I went into the kitchen, while pouring some leftover whatever into a water bottle. This would get me through work. I made sure the lid was on while seeing some people start to get up.

"Make sure to lock up before ya' leave!" I called while hearing someone groan. Close enough to "okay" I grabbed my bottle and the keys, time to alphabetize Video Games and help no-nothing mothers buy presents for their teenaged sons.

My crap car sat in the garage, as I stepped over puke puddles on the grass. A few older neighbors were standing out front of their house, complaining. They were too loud for this early in the morning! I put my hands over my ears, just trying to unlock my damn car. There were scratch marks from drunken attempts to unlock it. This was no different. I finally got into the car, while taking a sip from a water bottle. It felt good going down my throat. Slightly burned, but felt amazing all the same. I put the car into reverse, while backing out into the street. My least favorite neighbor the main person to call the cops on us stood on his lawn, an ancient man by all standards. He looked like a mummy in any horror movie, truly gross and should just be put out of his misery.

"Garfield! Don't think that I'm not going to tell your parents as soon as they get home!" he shook this cane at my car. I contemplated running him over. It would be nice, get that idiot to leave me alone. I flipped him off, while speeding down the street. Taking deep drinks from my water bottle, while leaning against the headrest. I let my car take control. I trusted my baby. My head swam as I let go of the steering wheel.

"Take me to work, Kit." I drank the last bit of the mystery liquid as my car went into incoming traffic. The rest of a blur. From what I've been told, I was hit by another car. It shot me out of the car, and I landed on the bed of some truck. The doctors were shocked I wasn't killed. But, the truck I landed on…was filled with some forest green dye.

Permanent.

Green.

Dye.

The dyes seeped through my clothes and dyed my whole body green.

I laid in the hospital bed, while waiting for my friends to flood my room. The hottest babes the school had to offer tending to my every whim while dressed as a sexy nurse. No one showed up. I laid in that bed for almost a month. My parents were in and out. They found out I was in the accident because of my five-year streak of being drunk. I was sober in that room and I hated it. Mom came into the room, while holding onto a white pamphlet.

"Your father and I can't handle this Garfield."

"So I got a little drunk, it's no big deal mom."

"We're going to send you away for a little bit, baby. Monroeville will help you get better."

Monroeville? What kind of place was that? I wasn't sick or anything? I just liked getting drunk. I liked getting shit-faced and not having to feel anything.

"What for?"

"They'll help you with your alcoholism."

Alcoholic? I was not! The desire and the need to be drunk was normal for me. They were going to send me to a place where they would make me be sober and _talk about my feelings_? I don't think so. Mom stood up, while kissing my forehead. "Your father and I will see you on Parents' Day." I crossed my now green arms across my chest, while glaring at the wall. She was giving up on me. Sending me away to make herself seem like a glorified saint.

Next thing I knew, these huge men came into the room and packed my shit.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled, as they helped me out of bed.

"We're taking you to Monroeville." They sounded like drones. Talking at the same time. I put on my shoes, while thinking of different ways to get a good buzz going there. Maybe some of the adults will be willing to help me out, I doubted it…but a guy can dream.

I got into a jet-black car, while sandwiched between the Drone-Dudes. I tried to convince them to make a stop at a bar. One last party before I get sober. They just looked ahead and gave directions to the man driving. I leaned back, while taking a look at my new skin. The doctors tried everything, and nothing could make the dyes get off. I kinda liked it. My hair was green, my eyes were green and now so was the rest of me. The car stopped and I looked around. It was a white building with high pillars. The whole place was surrounded by a thick forest and an iron fence. There was a tall man standing at the door. He had a thin cane in one hand and a manila folder in the other. He had cherry red hair, a white with that British flag on it.

"Ello duckie." You've got to be kidding me. "You must be Garfield, I'm Mod. I'll be your leader 'round these parts, so listen up." He opened the envelope, while reading off the list. "You can't drink while you're here, you can't do anything naughty at all. We do 'ave rules in this place." He snapped his fingers as Drone-Dude brought my bag to the red-head.

"What are you doing?" I shouted as he opened the bag, he checked my clothes while nodding.

"Checking for contraband, so my little Duckie, you get five pairs of pants, five shirts, and two pairs of shoes. Your skin, from what I've been told, cannot be changed, but we would like your hair to go back to a normal color."

I rolled my green eyes while picking back up my hemp bag. "Anything else, Mod?" the red-head shook his head, while opening the doors.

"Welcome to your new 'ome, Duckie." I followed this rather tall man up two flights of stairs while seeing a few other guys sitting in what looked like their bedroom. I was brought to the second room, as I saw a bunk bed, two dressers and a desk.

"Down to the bare minimums, eh?" I placed my bag on the top bunk as Mod ruffled my green hair.

"Just give a call if you need anything. Your schedule will be posted outside of your room everyday, and your roommate, uhh…" he checked his folder again "Victor Stone, should be in later today." I nodded while sitting up on my bed. This was the end of my teen life. No one even came to see me in the hospital.

Did I even have any friends?

**Victor Stone aka Cyborg **

I had to wait until the locker room cleared out. Hanging by the showers and trying to make the sticky smelly sweat get away from my body. Football toned muscles, the hot water felt amazing. I grabbed my bar of soap, working it into a rich lather.

No one could know.

No one would ever believe it.

I worked hard. Straight _'A'_ student, collages were already banging down my door. I was going to play football for whatever school gave me the coolest things. Who ever paid the most. Mom and Dad died when I was little, so I couldn't ask Gran'ma to pay for it. She already did enough.

I washed the soap off me, while hearing the last guy leave. Calling back that I had to lock up. I turned off the shower, while wrapping my fluffy white towel around my waist. I was a six foot eight tall football player. African-American, slate gray eyes and rocking the no hair look. I did one last check for everyone to be gone. This was something I could not risk getting out. I'd be kicked out of school. hell, kicked out of my family if anyone found out. I'd be dead.

The fame I felt everyday, just walking down the hallway at school. The glory I received after every game. The girls who would throw themselves at me, the guys who wanted to be just like me. It was great. Made high school much more bearable. The coach loved me. The classes were made easy-peasy so I could keep winning the games for the school. bending rules was fun, but this…this would get me killed.

Once I made sure the locker room was completely empty. I took out my kit. Deep inside my book bag, under the passed tests, under the funky smelling three week old lunch was a black bag. I unzipped it, and saw my needle and the glass bottle. This was my vice. I needed it to get better. I had to have it if I wanted any success whatsoever. I had to be able to take on those massive mountains of human flesh if I wanted to go pro. Sure I was good, but I had to be better. I couldn't let anyone down. I had to do this. I put the needle into the bottle, while sucking up some of it. No one could know.

I counted to three in my head,

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three… _

It was in. I pressed the stopper down, while feeling the liquid shoot into my body. I took it out, while using a baby wipe to clean off the needle. I shook my body slightly, still getting used to the feeling.

I'm not even all that sure how this got started. I think it was when I missed a pass during a game against our rival school. everyone hated me for weeks. So, I started thinking about it. I could talk my way out of the routine piss checks. I could do anything to sweet talk to coach. The team noticed how much better I was after the first time. They begged to know my secret. They pleaded for me to let them back in my good graces. What would be better then football legend Victor Stone being your best friend? They didn't mind my _slight_ changes in behavior. They didn't care that I was getting more and more pissed off over the dumbest shit. So long as I kept winning games, I could do whatever I wanted.

Right now, all I wanted was to be a professional.

I packed up my stuff, and locked up the locker room. I twirled the keys on my finger, while feeling good. I used to get sick, now it just made me feel alive.

By the time I got home, I had to run around or do something. Gran'ma sat at the kitchen table, doing her crossword puzzles as usual. She kissed me on the cheek, while smiling at me. she asked the usuals. How practice was. What did I learn in school. her sickly sweet voice just made my head numb. I put down my bag, while grabbing a basketball under the table.

"It's like I never see you anymore, Cyborg." She started calling me that when I started football. She said it was like I was part robot, the amount of pressure I put on myself. How I always wanted to be perfect.

"I'm in training, Gran. I'm going out to shoot some baskets. Don't wait up okay?" I kissed her on the cheek. Sure, I felt terrible for lying to my grandmother, but it was for her own good. She rolled her eyes, as I walked out the front door.

The court was only down the street. I could feel everything I put into my body pumping through my veins. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I didn't see anything. My life was completely about making this next basket. About scoring the next touchdown. About being the perfect person. Someone that my parents would've been proud of. Someone I could be proud of at the very least. I dribbled the ball, while jumping into the air. My muscles screamed from the wear and tear I've put them through.

When I came back to earth, Gran'ma was standing on the court. She looked so out of place, her silver hair pulled back into a loose bun. A black bag in her hand as I dropped my ball. "I was going to wash your jersey, when I found this…Victor what have you done?" I sat down on the bench, while putting my head in my hands.

"It's no big deal, Gran." She slapped me in the face as I clenched my fists. What the hell? She was always the one gushing on and on about how proud she was. showing off pictures of my father in his school jersey. Making me feel like I could be nothing by comparison.

"Like hell it is, Victor. Do you know what this will do to you?"

Great speed.

Amazing skills.

Become the greatest quarterback Titans East High School has ever seen.

"Since when do you curse?" never, in the seventeen years of my existence did I ever hear her even say an _oh my goodness._

"Since when do you use steroids?" she yelled as I clasped a hand over her mouth. If anyone found out I would be dead. She moved my hand away, while stomping off towards our house. I could hear her drop my bag on the asphalt and step on it with her slipper clad foot. Shattering my precious bottle and destroying my needle. Now what was I going to do? Actually get by on exercise and training? I needed that extra edge. I craved that amazing skill it gave me.

when I got home, a few hours later…she wasn't alone. There were two other men standing with her. They were my size, and standing there with her. Discussing the programs that some placed called Monroeville had to offer.

"What's going on, Gran'ma?" I dropped the ball by my feet as she stood up. She folded her dark arms across her chest while biting her lower lip.

"You need to get help, Vic." I couldn't believe it, my own dear sweet Gran'ma was, what? Going to send me away? One of the two men picked up a duffle bag with the Nike symbol on the side. What were they doing with that?

"Gran, can't we just forget this?"

"Will you stop?"

"No…"

"Then, you have to go, Victor." Just one more time I wanted her to call me Cyborg. Just make me feel like she really loved me. I knew she didn't anymore. Why else would she send me away? Give up on me and kick me out? All for a little bit of a boost. I punched the wall, while feeling my knuckle split and bleed. Gran started to yell at me. Victor stop that. Victor your crazy. Victor Stone! I hit the wall again while feeling the large men try to rush me. pining me to the ground as I tried to hit them. Flung myself around, that famous Stone temper getting the best of me. I thrashed around on the ground, feeling something being inserted into my stomach.

So…

Sleepy…

When I woke up, there was an all green guy staring at me. poking me and jumping back after each prod. I put my hands on my head, while making sure all my body parts still worked. The green kid smiled, I started to wonder if I was seeing things right. He was green? I was alone in a room after being knocked unconscious with a mother fuckin' pixie.

"I'm Beast Boy, what'cha in for?" I looked over to him, as he was suddenly hanging upside down, this goofy smile plastered on his face. I almost questioned how and why he was hanging upside down, but the splitting headache was a more pressing issue. I didn't even wonder why he called himself Beast Boy. Then again, what kind of nickname was Cyborg? "I drink too much, but that doesn't matter to me. I figure the second I get out of here, I'll get shit-faced like never before." He smiled as I sat up, careful not to hit my head on the top bunk. The room was light blue, with two dressers and a desk. Clothes already spewed out of one of the dressers. Belonging to Beast Boy he supposed.

"Beast Boy? I think I'm just going to call you B." the green kid smiled while sitting up right, he smiled while testing the nickname out for himself.

"B…I like it… what do they call you?"

"Cyborg." He scrunched his nose slightly, before smiling again.

"Looks like we're inmates together Cy. Might as well make the best of it." I unpacked my bag, while seeing a man with cherry red hair standing at the door. "Not him again…" I could hear BB groan as he scurried up the ladder and hid on his bed.

"Ello my duckie, glad to see you out and about." This guy's accent was so thick; I had an issue even understanding it. Just nod and agree, Victor, just nod and agree. "Now we 'ave some rules in this place, so listen up." He told me about the appropriate amount of clothes to have. About the rules of the building. How I was banned from the weight room and contraband checks were everyday, randomly.

This would be great.

Sarcasm meter off the charts.

Chapter two!

**Complete! **

**Woot. Alright, so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it and well yeah. Um…fair warning, there will be a lot of smut in future chapters. Mainly with Jinx, just because she's a ho'fo'sho. **

**These chapters should be coming more and more, but I am starting my senior year of H.S and I'm trying not to get that whole senioritis. Contagious and infectious disease. Lol. **

**Dedication: as always, much love to my baby girl for putting up with my obsessing over this fic. **

**xoxo, **

**Jenn **


End file.
